Raiden
Raiden is a shadow demon and the former spy/assassin of the Sins of 12. Currently, he fights for the Ex-Sins. He's a Japanese immigrant who lived in Hawaii. He's also one of the last samurais. Unlike most samurais, he combines the speed, skill, light weight, and agility of a ninja, and the weapons, armor, and strength of a samurai. He is the boyfriend of Anemone. Appearance Raiden wears what appears to be a very light suit of grey samurai armor. Some of his armor resembles the outfit of a ninja as well, due to how light it is. His eyes glare and glow red with white pupils, and what appear to be red, glowing tear streaks come down from both eyes. His samurai mask contains red details as well. His shoulder armor has two red spikes on each piece, and both have Japanese characters on them. The right character is the symbol of the Samurai, and the left is the symbol of "Honor". Backstory/History Raiden Sakai was born in Japan, but a few months after his birth, he and his family immigrated to Hawaii. There, he was discriminated for a short time, until he learned ninjitsu and jujitsu. Then, he was feared by his discriminators. He was living a happy life now, until he and a group of friends decided to go to a haunted building. They angered one of the spirits, and one of them followed Raiden home. Later on, it manipulated Raiden to kill his family. He did, and, because of what he did, he committed seppuku. He went to Hell for his sins, but struck a deal with a shadow demon. The demon asked for him to join his team, and he would be relieved of his sins. Raiden accepted, and was transformed into a powerful demon. Personality Raiden is usually seen as wise. He is not actually evil or sadistic like most of the Sins of 12, but he does kill when necessary. He is usually thought to be emotionless, but in reality, he's very kind and also very compassionate. It's just that he's usually quiet. He is also very polite and honorable. When with Anemone, his emotions are brought out the most. He loves her with all his heart. Powers/Abilities/Skills * Invisibility: Raiden can make himself completely invisible for an unlimited amount of time. * Psychic powers: He possesses teleportation, telepathy, and weaker telekinesis. * Shapeshifting: He can shapeshift into anything and anyone at will, usually used to infiltrate behind enemy lines and spy. * Superhuman skills: Due to being an agile samurai and an enhanced demon, his capabilities are raised to the extreme. He can perform many stunts in mid-air with ease, run at high speeds (still much slower than Vorakor), but all at the same time packing an absolutely devastating punch. * Master Espionage: Raiden is a master of espionage as a top spy. This means he has vast knowledge and makes an excellent spy. * Expert swordsmanship: As a samurai, he has near unmatchable swordsmanship. The only downside is that his foes have...a lot bigger swords than him. * Very strong but light armor: His armor shields him from magic blasts and sunlight or holy attacks. Weaknesses * Though his armor protects him from this, his body itself cannot stand holy attacks or sunlight. * He has limited knowledge of the person he disguises as. * He's much more vulnerable to larger opponents such as Boravus. Trivia * Raiden's human name was originally Ryan Kaneshiro, but the creator was forced to change it because SOMEONE GOT OFFENDED BECAUSE THEY HAD THE SAME LAST NAMES. * In his early art, he was drawn as a ninja. * His name used to be Turmoil. * His limbs used to be longer. * He is the only Ex-Sin to not have a demon name. * In folklore, his name was originally Raijin, but he later changed it to Raiden. Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Sins of 12 Category:6-tale Category:Giants Category:Out-code Characters Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sword-Wielding Category:Ex-Sins